capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Mega Man X2
Mega Man X2 (ロックマンX2 , Rockman X2), produced by Tokuro Fujiwara, is the second game in the Mega Man X series of action platformer games and was released in 1994. It used the same graphics engine from the first installment of the series, but Capcom included an in-cartridge enhancement known as the Cx4 chip to improve semitransparencies and allow for some 3D graphics in the game. Mega Man X3 was the only other game to ever use this chip. Like the first game, it is praised for its soundtrack. The subtitle Versus X-Hunters is given in the opening story; the Japanese version's full name is Rockman X2: Versus Counter-Hunters. The game was re-released on January 10, 2006 as part of the Mega Man X Collection for the GameCube and PlayStation 2. Gameplay Characters * Mega Man X * Zero * Sigma * Dr. Cain * Serges - An integral part of the X-Hunters trio, it seems that he came up with the Unification and leads the plan with his vast intellect. He resurfaces in Mega Man Xtreme. * Agile - One of the three X-Hunters. As his name implies, he moves very quickly and wields an energy saber. * Violen - One of the three X-Hunters. When encountered, he attacks with either a morning star or shoots a spray of shots from his fingertips. * Overdrive Ostrich - Ostrich was in the 7th Air Cavalry unit of the Maverick Hunters, but after losing his ability to fly during an accident, he was forced to retire. Sigma later found and hired him for his superior leg strength, and Ostrich occupied the desert base where he held control over a missile aimed at the Hunter Base. * Wire Sponge - Sponge was a Maverick given access to the weather control center by Sigma. He enjoyed changing the weather on a whim. Due to a mistake in Sigma's factory, his personality was made playful and immature. He was hunted down as a Maverick. Both Wire Sponge and Overdrive Ostrich return in Mega Man Xtreme 2. * Crystal Snail - Snail was in the Maverick Hunters under Sigma. When Sigma revolted, he went Maverick with him, along with most of the Maverick Hunters. He was hunted down long after many other Maverick Hunters, six months after Sigma had been defeated the first time. * Flame Stag - Stag was in the 17th Unit of the Maverick Hunters under Sigma with Boomer Kuwanger. He went Maverick along with Boomerang, but later became missing in action until 6 months later, when he planned to create an ice age by covering the sun with volcanic ash using his volcano base. He was hunted down by X. Reappears in Mega Man Xtreme. * Magna Centipede - Centipede was in the #0 Class Unit of the Maverick Hunters under Zero. He was kidnapped and brainwashed by Sigma's followers, who forced him to use his stealth skills to sneak into the central computer and spread the Maverick Virus. Reappears in Mega Man Xtreme. * Morph Moth - Moth was an experimental Reploid that would grow in power by absorbing wreckage, and used it to create his adulthood phase. Whether he was working for Sigma is not known. However, on his forehead is Sigma's insignia. Reappears in Mega Man Xtreme. * Bubble Crab - Crab was in the 6th Sea Force unit of the Maverick Hunters under Sigma, and constantly argued with Wheel Gator, also a member of the 6th Sea Force unit. He threw away his position in the Hunters for profit, and controlled the sea base to carry out Maverick duties under Sigma. * Wheel Gator - Gator was the leader of the 6th Sea Force unit of the Maverick Hunters. When one of his companions was destroyed during a mission, he was chased out for being a traitor. He was a vicious Maverick who loved destruction, and roamed around in a giant dinosaur tank. Reappears in Mega Man Xtreme. Story Six months after defeating Sigma, X assumes leadership of the Maverick Hunters. Despite Sigma's death, the Maverick Rebellion continues. X has tracked the remaining Mavericks to a Reploid factory, and launches a full assault. But this was not the end of the war. Three of the Maverick leaders, Serges, Agile and Violen, form a group called the "X-Hunters" and gain control of the North Pole. In the time between Sigma's demise and their sudden uprising, Serges has collected the parts of Zero, who had died in the first conflict (in the Japanese version however, it is stated that Serges didn't salvage Zero's parts but created new ones, but still lacks Zero's original Control Chip). The X-Hunters contact the Maverick Hunters and taunt them with Zero's body, which they have split into three pieces, in order to lure out X, hoping to destroy him. Trivia *Like Mega Man X which preceded it, Mega Man X2 also contains a secret capsule, this time giving X the ability to perform Street Fighter character Ryu's Shoryuken attack. In order to receive it, X must own every other item in the game. The Shoryuken Capsule can be found in Agile's station of the X-Hunter Fortress. Credits Unlike the series' previous entry, the game lacks a credits sequence for the game's staff, leaving it with just a "cast roll" for the game's characters, enemies and bosses. The next game in the series would follow this trend. The official soundtrack release for Mega Man X through X6, however, revealed that Yuki Iwai (then known as Yuki Satomura) was the sole composer of the game's soundtrack. Another credit source is the Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero album, where Inti Creates head composer Ippo Yamada lists this game among these he previously worked on, stating he did sound effects. Yamada has also done sound effect work on Mega Man 7 (credited) and three other SNES titles (all uncredited). Gallery Characters Image:MMX2_Serges.png|''Serges'' Image:MMX2_Agile.png|''Agile'' Image:MMX2_Violen.png|''Violen'' Image:MMX2Overdrive.png|''Overdrive Ostrich'' Image:MMX2Wire.png|''Wire Sponge'' Image:MMX2Crystal.png|''Crystal Snail'' Image:MMX2Flame.png|''Flame Stag'' Image:MMX2Magna.png|''Magna Centipede'' Image:MMX2Morph.png|''Morph Moth'' Image:MMX2Wheel.png|''Wheel Gator'' Box Art Image:MMX2Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:MMX2CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Merchandise Image:MMX2Manga1.png|''Manga'' Vol. 1 Image:MMX2Manga2.png|''Manga'' Vol. 2 Image:MMX2Manga3.png|''Manga'' Vol. 3 Image:MMX2Guidebook.png|Tokuma Guidebook External Links *Wikipedia article *''Mega Man Knowledge Base'' article Category:Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man X Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:Action Games Category:Platform Games Category:SNES Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:GameCube Games Category:1994 video games